Roll/Gallery
Gallery featuring Roll. Artwork ''Mega Man'' series MM1Roll.png|Roll's original artwork from Mega Man. R20Roll.png|Front, side, and rear view of Roll. MM7Roll.png|''Mega Man 7'' RollMM9.jpg|''Mega Man 9'' MM11Roll.png|''Mega Man 11'' MM11RollConcept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art MM11 Roll concept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art MM11 Roll clothes.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art MM11 Roll concept B.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art RCWRoll.jpg|''Rockman Complete Works'' R20Roll2.jpg|Front and rear view of Roll from Mega Man 8 MM8 Chibi Roll.png|Chibi Roll from Mega Man 8 MM8 Chibi Mega Man and Roll.png|Chibi Mega Man and Roll from Mega Man 8 normal_rollcheer.jpg|''Mega Man & Bass'' normal_rollquestion.jpg|''Mega Man & Bass'' rollcd.jpg|Roll holding a CD in Mega Man & Bass. HidekiloliRoll.png|Art of Roll by Hideki Ishikawa. RockBoardRoll.png|''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. Rbbs-roll.jpg|Roll and one of her buildings from ''RockBoard. Rollpray.jpg|Roll in the arcade games. RPBFRoll.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' PopNBeat.jpg|''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'' MMB&CRoll2.png|Roll's outfit in Mega Man: Battle & Chase Roll.png|''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'' Mmpu-roll.jpg|''Mega Man Powered Up'' RockmanRockmanRoll.png|''Mega Man Powered Up'' Rollpoweredup.png|Roll's costumes from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPURollConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. MMURoll.jpg|Roll as she would have appeared in Mega Man Universe. Rollbeauty.JPG|Sketch of Roll. normal_rollbluedress.jpg|Roll in a blue dress. MegaRoll.jpg|Advice from Light Labs #6 Mega Man 25th Anniversary.jpg Mega Man 25th Inafune Kitamura.jpg Rockman Unity App Wallpaper 04.png|Rockman Unity wallpaper Natsuiro Roll.png|Rockman Unity wallpaper KotobukiyaRoll.png|Kotobukiya artwork of Roll Other games PFRockRollRush.png|Roll in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. MXCRoll.png|Roll in Marvel vs. Capcom. Mar Cap Roll B.png|Roll in Marvel vs. Capcom. Roll-in.gif|Roll, before battle in Marvel vs. Capcom. Roll-mvc-pose.gif|Roll, after winning in Marvel vs. Capcom. MVC Roll.png|Roll in her loading screen from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Ensemble.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' artwork by Kinu Nishimura Mvc2-roll.jpg|Roll's artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Roll-mvc2-vs.jpg|Roll in the versus screen from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. MvC Roll concept.jpg|Concept art from Marvel vs. Capcom. TvCRoll.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes'' TvCRollB.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Tvcroll01.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom concept art. Tvcroll02.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' concept art. Roll2j.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Roll3j.png|Ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Roll4j.png|Ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Roll2e.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Roll3e.png|Ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Roll4e.png|Ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars RollH&H.png|Roll's card in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3's Heroes and Heralds mode. UMvC3 Nova end B.png|Roll in Nova's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom ending. BBAroll.png|Roll in Street Fighter X Tekken bbarconcept.jpg|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' concept art SFXAC Roll (R+).png|Roll in Street Fighter x All Capcom. SFXAC Roll (SR).png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom''. SFXAC Roll (SR) (Xmas).png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom''. SFXAC Roll (SR+).png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom''. Smash Roll.png|Roll's trophy with Broom Hatter in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. ZombieCafeRoll.png|Roll in Zombie Cafe. ZombieCafeRoll2.png|Roll in Zombie Cafe. OtorenRoll.jpg|Roll in Otoranger. SRWXO-Roll.png|''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' CapSuLe - Roll.png|''Capcom Super League Online'' Group images MM8SupportTeam.jpg|''Mega Man 8'' RCWLightRockRoll.png|''Rockman Complete Works'' art of Roll with Rock and Dr. Light. Roll in Rockman Complete Works artwork..jpg|Roll in Rockman Complete Works. RightFamilyStroll.jpg|''Rockman Complete Works'' artwork. Roll in RCW..jpg|Roll and Rock in "Rockman Complete Works". Roll in Complete Works artwork..jpg|Roll in Rockman Complete Works. Roll in RCW artwork..jpg|Roll and Rush in Rockman Complete Works. Roll_puzzle_01_b.jpg|Artwork from Kotobukiya's Roll-themed jigsaw puzzle and mugcups featuring three classic Rolls, Roll Caskett, and Roll.EXE. Rockman 30th Anniversary Roll Postcard.jpg|Rockman 30th Anniversary illustration by Yuri Kataiwa. 10th Anniversary A.png|Group art 10th Anniversary B.png|Group art with Roll upset Artcollab.jpg|Art collaboration for the series 25th Anniversary. June_and_Roll.png|Roll with June ClassicNakayama.jpg|Art by Toru Nakayama. rckman2-p10.jpg|Roll in CPS 2 - Secret Files. Other media RollUponStar.png|Roll in Mega Man: Upon a Star. RollKimono.jpg|Roll in Mega Man: Upon a Star. Mega_Man_Upon_a_Star_Ending.jpg|''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' Ending. RollMegamix.jpg|Roll as she appears in Hitoshi Ariga's manga series. RollGigamix.jpg|Illustration of Roll by Hitoshi Ariga. RollIkehara.jpg|Roll as she appears in the Rockman manga series. RYBRollParts.png|Roll dismantled in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. R8Roll.png|Roll in the Rockman 8 manga. R8RollEnergy.png|Roll's main power in the Rockman 8 manga. Roll gift.jpg|Roll's valentine gift for Mega Man in Rockman 8 manga R&FRoll.png|Roll in the Rockman & Forte manga. RBSRoll.png|Roll in Rockman Burning Shot. Rockman&forte roll rescue2.jpg|In Rockman Burning Shot Roll is captured by Wily to lure Mega Man into a trap Megaman rescues Roll.jpg|Mega Man rescues Roll in Rockman Burning Shot Arigatou Rockman.jpg|Roll in Arigatou Rockman, a minicomic in the Rockman & Forte manga Megaman xroll.jpg|Mega Man and Roll seem to have a date in the end of Onore Rockman R11 Roll.png|Roll in the Rockman 11: Unmei no Haguruma!! manga 4KomaLight.jpg|Roll in one of Kazuhiko Midou's shorts from Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. B&CRoll.jpg|''Rockman Battle & Chase'' manhua Sprites MM1RollSprite.png|''Mega Man'' sprite MMWW Roll.png|''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' sprite RM1M Roll.png‎|''Rockman 1 Mobile'' sprite Rollmm71.png|''Mega Man 7'' sprite MM&BRoll.png|Roll's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Rollmm9Sprite.png‎|''Mega Man 9''-''10'' sprite MMVRoll.png|''Mega Man V'' sprite RB_Roll.png‎|''RockBoard'' sprite MM2TPFRoll.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' sprite B&FRoll.png|''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' sprite MVC1-2_Roll.PNG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 1-2'' sprite Miscellaneous Mega_Man_8_OP_Cutscene.jpg Mega_Man_8_OP_Cutscene_3.jpg RollMegaMan8.PNG|Roll in the opening video to Mega Man 8. Mega_Man_8_Prologue.jpg Roll_Megaman8_ending1.PNG|Roll, Dr. Light, Auto & Eddie in the ending to Mega Man 8. Roll_Megaman8_ending2.PNG|Roll and Mega Man in the ending to Mega Man 8. MMSTournamentEnd.png|''Mega Man's Soccer'' rmSa.jpg|''Super Adventure Rockman'' SARRoll.jpg|''Super Adventure Rockman'' RORoll.jpg|Roll as she would have appeared in Rockman Online. Tatsunoko_VS_Capcom_OP_Roll.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' BoF6-Roll.png|''Breath of Fire 6'' costume Category:Galleries